Drew MacIntyre
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Charlottetown, PE, CAN | draft = 121st overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2003 }} Drew MacIntyre (born June 24, 1983 in Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League (AHL) within the Buffalo Sabres organization of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career MacIntyre played his entire junior hockey career in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) with the Sherbrooke Beavers. Playing four seasons with Sherbrooke, from 1999–2000 to 2002–03, he recorded seven shutouts in 188 regular season games. Following his second QMJHL season, MacIntyre was chosen in round fourth of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings, 121st overall. He turned pro in 2002–03 with the Toledo Storm of the ECHL. He remained within the Red Wings' organization for four seasons, including several American Hockey League (AHL) call-ups to the Grand Rapids Griffins. In the 2006 off-season, MacIntyre signed with the Vancouver Canucks and subsequently spent the 2006–07 season with the team's AHL affiliate, the Manitoba Moose. MacIntyre set Moose regular-season franchise records with a 2.17 goals against average (surpassed by Cory Schneider in 2008–09) and a .922 save percentage (tied with Johan Hedberg, 1997–98), while posting a 24–12–2 record. During the 2007–08 season, MacIntyre was called up by the Canucks on December 11, 2007, due to a minor injury to starting goaltender Roberto Luongo. Two days later, on December 13, MacIntyre made his NHL debut mid-way through the second period in relief of Canucks starter Curtis Sanford in a game against the San Jose Sharks. On January 29, 2008, MacIntyre made his second NHL appearance in relief of Sanford once more. He allowed one goal on 11 shots and picked up the loss in the Canucks' 4–3 defeat to the Stars. The two appearances marked his only NHL action during his tenure with the Canucks, recording a 2.95 GAA and .864 save percentage. After being sent back to the Moose, MacIntyre became the ninth AHL goaltender to score a goal with an overtime game-winner. During a game against the Chicago Wolves on February 20, 2008, the Wolves had pulled their goaltender on a delayed penalty in overtime when an errand pass from Wolves forward Steve Martins travelled the length of the rink into the Wolves' net. MacIntyre, being the last Moose player to touch the puck on a save, was credited with the goal. On February 27, MacIntyre was named the AHL Player of the Week, having stopped 98 out of 101 shots over three road starts with a 0.98 GAA and his game-winner. MacIntyre completed his second season with the Moose with a 2.32 GAA, .921 save percentage and 25-18-2 record, while sharing starts with Canucks' first-rounder Cory Schneider. Becoming an unrestricted free agent in the 2008 off-season, MacIntyre agreed to terms with the Nashville Predators on a one-year deal on July 1, 2008. He played the entire year for the Milwaukee Admirals of the AHL, appearing in 55 games with an AHL career-high 34 wins. The following off-season, MacIntyre signed with the Atlanta Thrashers on July 4, 2009.http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8469569 He was subsequently assigned to the team's AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves. On February 28, 2011, MacIntyre was traded from the Atlanta Thrashers to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Brett Festerling. MacIntyre signed a one-year contract with the Buffalo Sabres on July 7, 2011. References External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Sherbrooke Castors alumni Category:Toledo Storm players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Rochester Americans players